Fun in the City
by The Reaper13
Summary: Sequel to "Fun in the South". Korra and Lin are now together, with a daughter, and are married, but what happens when they decide to bring in someone else to join their little family? Will things go well for all three women? Or will this cause a strain in Korra and Lin's relationship? Warning: this contains lemon scenes so don't read if your younger than 18. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**People asked for this and after the series of Korra ended now you are going to get it. Yep I am now going to work on the Legend of Korra story, based off my one-shot futa story "Fun in the South." In that story I had Korra get together with Lin, but after watching how the series ended I thought maybe this could be a three pairing story? Or hell all in favors of making this a harem story leave them in your reviews.**

 **Again I haven't set anything in stone yet and I want to see how many people like how this one goes. I described the lemon scene, but my friend azutara wrote down the full scene. Thanks my friend and any interested can go check out my friend's work. Including from my other story involving Star Wars, which my friend had a hand in helping me with.**

 **Okay so let's go with the disclaimer so I don't get in trouble. I don't own anything from the Legend of Korra. Also if you guys don't like lemon scenes or Futa stories then why are you reading this? For those that do like these kinds of stories then enjoy and also this is for older people so no kids allowed…let the story begin!**

 _Prologue_

Three years has passed since Korra saved the world from Amon, Unalaq, and after her recovery from her fight with Zaheer. After the fight Korra revealed the relationship she has with Lin and that she was pregnant. It was problem everyone were unsure what to think about, but after a while they were okay with it, especially how much they love one another. And after Kuvira was defeated everyone had grown to accept this relationship Korra has with Lin.

Korra gave birth to a baby girl who was like her mother, a Futa. Korra knew this would cause some problems later on, but Lin reassured her all would be okay. Lin also used the chance to make amends with her family and it helped bring them close again, even with her mother who she hadn't seen in years. Of course her sister wished she could have Korra make her young again, but Lin wasn't sure how it would work.

After Korra helped restore Lin's bending she also got younger again, which surprised everyone and made it hard for Tenzin to explain what happened to the others. It took a while, but everyone grew acceptance towards this change, even though many people have been asking for Korra to make them young again too.

During this time Asami had broken up with Mako and began spending time with Korra, with the two becoming best friends. Of course Lin kept her eye on Asami making sure she didn't try anything.

Korra was glad they became good friends, especially how she got Asami to be her best man…woman at the wedding and be the godmother for her child. As time passed though things began to change. This change began with the feelings of how the other felt with one another and it began to grow as time passed on. This eventually lead to the three women having a nice dinner together one night and would never forget how it all went down.

 _Republic City_

It's early in the morning at the BeiFong mansion and Lin is making her way down the stairs to get some breakfast. She hates waking up so early in the morning. When she was older she would wake up early and get everything ready. Now that she's young it's a pain to wake up so early and hates it.

The opposite of how her girlfriend feels in the morning. Korra used to hate waking up early in the morning and called it evil. That all changed when they got together and Korra moved in to live with Lin. Now, she enjoys waking up early and spending time with Lin before they go off to work.

The two have been together for three years and got married in the South Pole. They didn't tell anyone else in Republic City since that kind of relationship and marriage wasn't popular by many people. That means they would have to home school their daughter until after things got better. It was good too since they didn't want her to go through any people who might discriminate against them.

Lin noticed when she passed by her daughter's room that she wasn't there. She was about to go full-mother mode when she remembered her daughter sleeping over at Tenzin's place so she didn't stay here at night.

Lin makes it to the kitchen and finds Korra standing there wearing an apron. "Korra, what are you doing?"

Korra smiles at her. "Oh, I was just making you some breakfast. You hungry?"

This surprised Lin a lot since she doesn't see her as the type that wears an apron, much less make breakfast. She knew she was up to something, but what is it?

Korra sets down the plate in front of Lin. "Dig in, this time they're not burned."

Lin looks down at the breakfast and sees it wasn't burned or moving. Her girlfriend was trying to learn how to cook since they ate out all the time. So they never got to eat at home. If they do then they order out.

Korra tried to learn to cook, but it always ended with her setting something on fire. Another time she didn't cook the food right and it was moving. So Lin was concern about trying the food out. She sits down and takes a small bite out of it.

To her surprise, it wasn't horrible. "Not bad, you did well."

Korra smiles as she walks back to the oven. Lin looks over and almost choked on her food. She sees Korra is wearing nothing but blue panties behind the apron. This is what her wife was up to and she fell for it.

Korra can tell Lin was watching her and knew her plan was working. Lin always pulled this kind of stuff on Korra whenever she got the chance. Now, it's the Avatar's turn to turn the table on her girlfriend. **That's right, keep looking Lin.**

Lin can feel her dick getting hard just by looking at her wife's ass. She wanted to throw her girlfriend against the table and fuck her. In fact she thinks that's what her she wants her to do. **Why that sly little minx.**

Korra knew she was close so she drops a spoon on the floor. She bends down to pick it up. That was too much for Lin. She knew she was going to be late for work, but screw it.

She's the chief so she can do whatever she wants.

 **(Lemon scene begins if you don't like it then skip ahead to the end)**

Korra picks up the spoon as Lin appears behind her. She moves her hands under the apron and grabs Korra's breasts.

"You're still so firm Korra, I love that about you", Lin complimented.

The two kiss as Lin moves her other hand down and massages Korra's crotch through the panties causing her lover to moan and pant, flushing when Lin dips her fingers in her tight and moist channel.

"How is that you're always ready for me, you must really miss my touch when I'm not around", Korra's cheeks turn red as she bites her lip and breathes in Lin's scent.

All the while Lin is grinding her dick through her pants against Korra's panties getting hard at the thought of being inside her beloved wife.

Lin continues until she gets close to coming in her pants only for Korra to stop her so she can remove Lin's clothes stopping when she reaches her pants.

Korra begins licking and rubbing Lin's clothed cock until it reaches full length before removing the pants.

Korra squeezes her wife's dick loving the feeling of it throbbing underneath her fingertips before taking it into her mouth.

Korra moans as she sucks Lin off who moans loving the sensation and also the surprise that her wife has gotten better.

"I'm almost there Korra just a little bit more", Lin tries not to close her eyes wanting to capture this moment and save it for later, just in case.

Lin loves how Korra uses her tongue to lick the tip of her dick pushing her to the edge of bliss until she comes groaning as her wife tries her best to suck her dry drinking all of her juices.]

"You're amazing you know that? I believe I should return the favor", Lin helped her wife from the floor before getting an idea.

Lin pushes Korra against the table and moves her sexy, silk panties away so she can fuck her pussy doggy style.

"You're so tight, I wouldn't have it any way though", Lin moans out before leaning down to kiss Korra's back feeling the muscles tighten from their activity.

She continues doggy style while the two make out.

"I love you so much", Lin groans out speeding up after Korra responds and contracts her wall around Lin's cock.

They continue doing it until they come together with a scream from pleasure and the table breaking in half from Lin's forceful thrusts.

"So now will you use your metal bending to just create us a stronger table?" Korra breathed out a strained laugh as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alright already, now come here you", Lin playfully sighed before pulling her wife closer.

The two ignore the pain and continue to make out afterwards.

 **(End of lemon scene)**

Lin and Korra got cleaned up after their fun in the kitchen. They cleaned the mess in there and Korra was in charge of getting a new table, that will be able to handle them having sex on it.

"So, what time will you be back?" asked Lin towards her wife.

"I guess the same time you get out," Korra replied as she finishes fixing her hair. "By the way, Asami invited us to get some dinner at her place. You interested?"

Lin stops by the door and turns towards Korra rather surprised. "I don't know. I mean last time we were with her I saw her looking at us while we were kissing."

"So?" Korra asked. "We kiss in front of everyone all the time and they don't seem to mind."

"That's not it," Lin explained that the look Asami gave looked like she was enjoying it.

Korra's cheeks brightened a bit. "Wow, do you think she is? I mean if she is would it be a problem? I love you Lin and I don't want you worry about her trying something with me if that is what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried," Lin answered. "I know you love me, just like I love you. Just wanted to let you know about it in case well she is or not. If she is then great…and maybe?"

As Korra left and heads to get Naga, she thought back about what Lin just said. If she is then maybe would she be interested? Korra shook that thought out of her head knowing there is no way. Even if she was how would it even work?

"Ugh this is going to be a looooong day!"

 **Nice way to end the chapter huh? Think Asami would mind being involved in their relationship? How do you think the kid would feel finding out she has a third mommy? And how many want this to be just a pairing of three or harem?**

 **Well leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Again no flame reviews guys. If you don't like these kinds of stories then don't leave any hateful comments. For those that do like this then see you all next time and take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome all to the new chapter and sorry for taking soooooo long to update this chapter. Again got a ton of stuff going on in my life so I don't get much time to do anything else. I am free now and I am finally going to get a chance to update. Oh just to let you all know not every chapter will have a lemon scene.**

 **Trying to cut down on that, while also trying to work them out with another friend online. So I hope everyone is ready for this chapter and the others that will come. I want to thank my friends also for their help and all you guys for the support of the story. I love you all and could give you all a kiss, but I think that would be too weird.**

 **So I'll just get to the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the Legend of Korra except for my OC daughter for Korra and Lin. Also someone asked me this before I will be focused on the three women, so won't have any lemon scenes with anyone other than Korra, Lin, and Asami. Now let the new chapter begin my children!**

 **Chapter II**

 _Republic City_

Asami is in her office going over the paperwork she has been given to make more mech-suits to be send to in parts of the Earth Kingdom where they got damaged during Kuvira's reign. Thankfully the damages weren't too severe, but some are looking to rebuild their homes and are asking for assistance. It helped her business a lot and expand it across the kingdom. However, it didn't help her forget about what happened months ago.

Losing her father, breaking up with Mako, seeing the woman she loves being married, and having no one to be with. She's still young so it isn't the end of the world, but she wished she was with Korra. It has been difficult keeping her feelings down about her and seeing her with her family. It made her wish she could tell her the truth, but she knew she couldn't.

She wasn't sure how Lin would react and their daughter would probably hate her if she caused her family to break up. It would make her such a terrible person. Not to mention she would be outcast by everyone and it could ruin anything she has with Korra. So for everyone's sake she'll keep her mouth shut.

At least until she can figure out what to do before dinner tonight. "That's going to be tough, but I'll keep my mouth shut until it's over."

She hears the door being knocked and in comes Korra. "Hey Asami, you busy?"

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed as she quickly gets up from her chair, but then tries calming down. "I mean hey Korra, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to bring you something I forgot to give you last night," she hands Asami a canister containing designs for a new kind of biplanes that will be bigger, but not as big as the airships. "Varrick kept going on how it will change how we travel to one place to another. What do you think?"

Asami recalls going over these design plans with Varrick and how they are actually pretty good ideas. "The technology to use them though will take time since these kinds of new biplanes will be well more risky to use, especially with the fuel they use. However, we should be able to make a good prop to show exactly what we'll be working with."

"That's good and I hope I get to see it when you guys set it up," Korra looked at the designs amazed by how they look.

Asami couldn't help but stare Korra and begin thinking about those thoughts she had about her earlier. She wanted to kiss her on her lips, throw her on her table, and get it on with her. However, she snapped herself out of those thoughts and tried to calm down. She's married she knows she can't do anything about it.

"Asami, you okay?" Korra asked noticing her friend looks distracted.

Asami breaks out of her thoughts and tries reassuring her she is fine. "I'm okay, just a little distracted that's all. So um everything will be set up for tonight and will it just be you three joining us?"

Korra shook her head in response. "Kiara will be staying with Opal and Bolin for the night while Lin joins us for dinner. You okay with that?"

Asami quickly nods and mentally cursed that Kiara won't be joining them. She wanted her there so she can make sure she doesn't do something stupid and keep the mood down for her.

"So are things going well with you and Lin?" she asked mentally cursing herself some more for saying that.

"Things are going okay," Korra replied without giving away too much details. "I'm actually looking forward to bringing her over tonight for dinner. It's been way too long since we all had a girl's night out."

Asami nods in agreement. "Ever since we defeated Kuvira things have been quiet around here. So quiet that I wouldn't mind another evil force trying to destroy us."

Korra lets out a small laugh agreeing with her friend. "Yeah, I miss those good old days. Still, I'm glad nothing like that has happened since everyone knows about our daughter."

Asami knew she was right and how Korra has changed since she had her daughter. Before she was at times reckless and hardheaded, but since she got with Lin and they had their child together things changed. She was more patient, responsible, and was less aggressive whenever he fights. That way her daughter could look up to her and follow in her example.

"I'm happy for you two and I'm glad Kiara has you both in her life," said Asami who was a little envious towards her friend.

Korra noticed this and tries to help make her friend feel better. "You'll find someone one day too. Don't give up on looking for love."

Asami already did find someone she loved, but was too late to say and do anything about it. She thought it was with Mako, but knew it was somewhere else.

"T-thanks," she replied wanting to sound like she wasn't upset. "So, do you have anything planned before dinner?"

"I was going to going to go to another boring meeting with Tenzin and the others," said Korra letting out a small groan. "But I was hoping to spend some time away from all of that for some fun."

Asami decided that she should try helping her friend out, even if she can't tell her how she feels. "If you want we can go out shopping, to the spa, and buy some food for tonight."

Korra decided all of that sounds better than going to more meetings. "All right, let's get going then."

 _Police Station_

Lin is in her office going over some paperwork and files that need organizing. As she works on the paperwork she turns to the picture of her wedding day with Korra and another picture of their child together. It made her happy at how things have turned out for her, especially after all that has happened in her life. Things seem to be turning out better than she had hoped and she is truly happy.

Still, a part of her has a feeling Korra has something else planned for them tonight when they go see Asami. A part of her can guess what it is, but is having doubts believing it.

"There's no way Asami can be in on it, right?" she asked herself. "I mean she dated Mako for months before they broke up so it can't be true, right?"

Even if it's true then would she be okay with having a three-way fun? That part she wasn't so sure about since well she's worried something might happen that could ruin what she has with Korra. If it becomes something more then it's going to be hard explaining this to their daughter. She doesn't seem to mind having two mommies and hasn't gotten to the point where she has asked where babies come from.

"When that happens it's going to be a pain in the ass."

She decided to focus on just her job right now and worry the rest later. She hears someone knocking on the door and sees Mako appear.

"Chief, do you have a moment?"

"What is it?" she asked hoping it's something that will get her out of paperwork.

"We've spotted the guy who has been setting the businesses downtown on fire. He's now heading towards the subways," Mako explained.

This is what she needed. "Have them close off any way he can get out and we'll go in to bring him in."

"You sure, chief?" Mako asked surprised that she wants to join them.

"I'm sure, now let's go. Move it!" she ordered getting Mako out of her office as she goes get her gear on. "All right, now for some fun."

She soon realized when she said that that is she starting to sound like her mother. "Well, at least I'm raising my daughter with some rules so that's good and not like what mom used to do."

 **That's the end of the chapter and sorry guys for not making it long or having any lemon scenes. Yeah this story won't be much of that, but hopefully you all will like how this goes and will like what else I add into it. Asami wants Korra, Korra might want all three women, and Lin is worried how this will go. Think she's right?**

 **Well check out the next chapter to see how it will go and how Lin will do capturing the bad guy. If you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews, but remember no flame reviews. Those are not allowed guys, remember that. Now take care everyone and see you all next time for more of my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for taking soooooooooooooooooooooo long on updating this story and I'm glad everyone still likes this story. I appreciate it guys and hope everyone will like this chapter. I am free now and I am finally going to get a chance to update. Oh just to let you all know not every chapter will have a lemon scene.**

 **Trying to cut down on that, while also trying to work them out with another friend online. So I hope everyone is ready for this chapter and the others that will come. I want to thank my friends also for their help and all you guys for the support of the story. I love you all and could give you all a kiss, but I think that would be too weird.**

 **So I'll just get to the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the Legend of Korra except for my OC daughter for Korra and Lin. Also someone asked me this before I will be focused on the three women, so won't have any lemon scenes with anyone other than Korra, Lin, and Asami. Now let the new chapter begin my children!**

 **Chapter III**

 _Police Station_

Lin returns with Mako after capturing the guy that has been setting fire to the businesses downtown. It turns out he is a pyro that has an obsession for burning things and getting turned on by them. They also found out he was paid money by some crime lords that wanted to get rid of any small time businesses that refused to sell their stores. Once they got a confession out of him, Lin had her officers arrest the crime lords and bring them in.

This was a big victory for them because crime will go down and they will have less to deal with. That is if they can get them in jail. She knows these crime lords will do whatever it takes to stay out of jail. Even if it means bribing people to get out of it.

"Mako, make sure the prosecutor is someone we can trust and won't be bribed," Lin ordered.

Mako nods. "I know someone who might be able to handle that. Is there anything else you need chief?"

"Yes, make sure the crime lords are kept in isolated cells so they don't keep in contact with their gang," she replied as she came up with an idea of what they can do. "I think we can break them to give up information about their bosses in exchange for lesser time in jail. If we do that then the bosses will go away for a good long time."

"I understand," said Mako as he is about to leave when he wanted to ask her something. "So um, how are things going with everything at home? If you don't mind me asking."

Lin figured he would be asking her this question since he wasn't the only one that has asked about it. Ever since she got together with Korra everyone has been asking how everything has been. Is she getting along with Korra, how are things at home, and is everything okay with their daughter. She didn't mind being questioned about it at first, but now it is getting to be a pain in the ass.

"Everything is okay. Kiara is okay, Korra is okay, and I'm okay," she replied trying not to sound annoyed. "So, enough with those questions."

"I'm sorry," he replied knowing when not to make her mad. "I was just wondering, especially with what is going on in the Earth Kingdom."

Lin knew what he was referring to and understood. "Korra is doing fine. She hasn't gone to deal with whatever Kuvira is doing because so far things seem to be okay. Still, she is worried if things do get out of hand she will have to get involved."

"And do you think she will?" Mako asked hoping a fight doesn't really break out.

"From the looks of things that might happen," she replied knowing with what her sister has been telling her a fight might be what Kuvira will get. "For now that all we can do is spend the time we have with each other and hope nothing bad happens."

"I understand," said Mako as one of the officers came in handing him a note. "Chief, one of the crime lords escaped custody, but we spotted him heading towards the market."

Lin grabs her gloves and puts them on. "Let's go."

 _Meanwhile_

Korra is at the market with Opal who brought Kiara with them. Earlier Korra got a call from Opal asking her if she could help her get some things for the house. She agreed to go with her and also got to see her daughter who missed her mommy. She looks a lot like Korra, but her eyes are like Lin's and she listens to the rules like her.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me Korra. Been so busy all day yesterday that I forgot to buy what I was going to make for dinner," said Opal who is wearing her regular clothing since she is off-duty.

"No problem, so everything okay with you and Bolin?" Korra asked noticing Opal looks sad.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't seen him in a while, but that is to be expected when he goes undercover," said Opal with some sadness in her tone.

After Kuvira volunteered to help restore the Earth Kingdom, Bolin was asked to go undercover to find out what she is up to. Korra, Mako, and Lin helped prep Bolin so he can be ready for anything, including not falling for anything Kuvira says to him. He agreed to help, but only because he promised Opal to keep her family safe. He arrived in the city a few days ago to help set up Kuvira's arrival, while also spending time with his girlfriend.

"I'm glad we're getting to spend time together and I'm also glad you had Kiara stay with us. He loves spending time with her and it shows how good he is with kids."

Korra began giggling as she looks down in her arms where her daughter is sleeping. "Yeah, I guess that is because the kid in him is strong and knows how to connect with them."

Both girls begin giggling when they heard some commotion nearby as a middle age man is seen running through the crowd, pushing them aside. They see two metal bender officers trying to stop him, but he Firebends at them knocking them away.

Korra lets out a small sigh and hands her daughter to Opal. "Mind holding on to her until I finish this?"

Opal nods in response. "Don't go crazy," she replied as she takes cover.

"No promises," Korra sees the criminal heading towards her as he tries Firebending at her.

She bends the fire around her and then fires it back hitting the guy on the leg. While in mid-air she uses Earthbending to shoot a column from the ground knocking him into the air. She pulls the column back down and creates a whirlwind to gently bring him down. Once he is on the ground the police arrived to apprehend him.

Korra walks over to Opal who hands her daughter back to her. "Did you like seeing mommy beat up that bad guy?"

Kiara giggles in response. "Yeah! Mommy won!"

"Yes she did," Korra replied while hugging her daughter as she sees Lin walking towards her. "Oh, hey Lin. Came to arrest this guy yourself?"

"I was until you got him for me, good work," said Lin as she kisses her on the lips.

Korra smiles at her as soon as they break the kiss. "It's what I do."

 **Chapter is over and yeah it is short without a lemon scene again, but be patient people. Also no I will not have the whole Kuvira arc thing in the story. Would be too long and I don't want to make the story that long. Just going to focus on Korra, Lin, and Asami.**

 **Thanks again guys for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it and I hope everyone who liked this will leave many reviews. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. See you all and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, again sorry guys for taking soooooooooooooooooooooo long on updating this story and my other stories too. I have been very busy with my other work and with my personal life. I got some time now and I hope you all like this. Again and again sorry guys for taking so long on this.**

 **Also, not all know not every chapter will have a lemon scene. Trying to cut down on that, while also trying to work them out with another friend online. I don't own anything from the Legend of Korra except for my OC daughter for Korra and Lin. Now let the new chapter begin my children!**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Police Station_

Lin is in her office finishing writing up the paperwork. The criminals her wife had captured was wanted for multiple counts of assault, insurance fraud, and resisting arrest. It took her men hours just to process him. Finally she had to knock the guy out herself before they could get him through.

She was looking forward to finishing this up, while also thinking about the dinner she is going to have with her wife and her friend Asami. She couldn't help but go back to what they talked about earlier. How she knows Asami likes Korra and how if she does that might not be a problem. Does that mean she wants to set up a three-way?

She'll admit Asami is very sexy and is cute. She also knows Kiara likes Asami and sees her like an older sister, which might be a problem if she knows she is dating their moms. She just hopes that tonight will just go well and nothing will happen. If it does then she better be ready for it.

The door opened and in came Korra. "Hey, you almost finished?"

Lin nods in response as she puts away the last bit of paperwork. "I am now done and we can head back home early."

"Good, because we should use that time to get dressed and then drop off Kiara at Opal's place," Korra replied.

"Kiara is not staying with Tenzin?" Lin asked confused.

"Turns out, Tenzin is going out on a date with his wife, Jinora is training the students for a little nightly training, and her siblings…would you trust them with our daughter?" Korra asked knowing leaving Kiara with Jinora's brother and sister is not a wise idea.

Lin knew that was true and after last time she knew better than to leave their daughter alone with them. "All right, so Opal is available then?"

Korra nods in response. "Yeah, Opal doesn't mind and Kiara seems to like the idea."

"All right then," she puts away her files. "Do we need to bring anything?"

"I don't know. Should we?" Korra asked.

"Well, yes it is customary to bring something for things like this," Lin replied recalling what she learned from her grandparents. "Now, let's go buy something and then go home to get dressed."

"All right, I'll see you outside," Korra replied as she makes her way out of the station.

She didn't tell Lin that earlier in the day she had planned to go with Asami to hang out. However, Opal came by with her daughter and the two decided to reschedule. She wanted to tell her about it, but wanted to wait till later to tell her. Maybe even offer her to join them.

It has been some time since they got to do anything outside together and to hang out with Asami can help get the two to bond some more. She loves them both and wants them to get along, especially if she knows what Asami is up to. She didn't really mind, but is wondering if Lin will be okay with it. She does love her, but she is also having some feelings for Asami too.

It has been going on since the two bonded during the Red Lotus incident and when she was comforting her after she lost her father. Still, it doesn't mean she wants to break up with Lin. It just means she needs to see what they can do about this.

That's why she is hoping this dinner will go well and she can see if the two will mind sharing her. She is more than willing to share her love with the two, but wants to see if they are both okay with it.

She lets out a small sigh and looks up into the sky. "I wish I could ask any of the past Avatars if they had to deal with stuff like this. But then again, I doubt any of them was in a relationship with a futa woman, who got turned younger."

Ever since she lost her connection with her past lives, she has been relying on the advice and wisdom of her friends. They didn't give bad advice and they were very useful.

"I guess I better try learning to give out my own kind of advice if I pass away and the new Avatar needs my help," she said to herself.

"Hopefully that won't be for a good long time," said Lin as she walks out of the station. "The last Avatar lasted 200 years. You should try going for more."

Korra chuckles softly. "If I did that there is no guarantee you will make it with me."

"I got a second chance to be young again. I'm sure I'll find a way and if an old Earthbending King could live beyond 100 years, then so will I," said Lin getting another chuckle from Korra. "Hell, we might live long enough to see our daughter grow up and have kids, then see our grandkids, and their grandkids."

Korra knew that might be possible. "As long as her mom who is a cop, doesn't overreact with any guy she dates or interrogates them."

Lin narrowed her eyes at Korra. "I'm not like that. I will love our daughter with whoever she dates…so long as it's not a criminal or does stupid things like Su did."

"You still on that?" Korra asked. "Our daughter is not like Su and obeys the rules like both her mothers."

"If memory serves me correctly, you broke many rules when you first came here," said Lin recalling the first time they met. "Besides I think she is being more like you and that's what worries me. You were a handful when we first met."

Korra narrowed her eyes back at her. "I wasn't that much of a handful and besides with you around I think she'll be a killjoy."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Whatever, come on. Let's get going before it gets late."

"Relax, we got plenty of time and was thinking we should also try making something to bring to dinner," Korra suggested. "I mean you did say we should bring something."

Lin sighed. "Fine, we can go buy something then and then bring it to her."

"Great and I think I know what to bring," Korra pulls out a picture of a chocolate cake. "I found this when Opal and I went shopping. I think this will be easy for us to make."

Lin takes a look at it and sees that this does look like something they can do together. They have tried making baked goods before, but each time they end up having sex and make a big mess. She doesn't mind the sex, but does wish they would try making something to the end. Still, maybe this time it will be different.

"All right, let's go buy the stuff we need and then get cooking," Lin replied as they walk to her car. "By the way, do you mind driving? I'm kind of tired from all the work I did today."

Korra nods as she gives her a kiss on the cheek and opens the door for her. "I don't mind, as long as you don't mind my driving."

Lin chuckled softly. "I think we can both agree your driving has improved, so I'm not worried."

"I'm glad to hear that," Korra got in the care and turns on the engine as she puts it in gear, but then accidentally backs up and hits another car, causing Lin to groan in annoyance. "Um, you didn't see that."

 _Meanwhile_

Asami is at her home getting things ready for tonight. She was nervous and wanted to make sure everything was perfect. At least as perfect as she can make it. She only hopes Lin is going to be okay with this and won't try killing her. Korra seems fine with it and she will help convince Lin when the time comes.

She heads to her office and sits down as she begins thinking back how this whole thing began. How three years ago she was in a relationship with Mako and things seemed to be going well.

But then she broke up with him and spend her time with Korra. The two never bonded much before, especially when she dated Mako.

As time passed though the two began becoming friends. She grew closer with Korra when they went up against the Red Lotus.

How she protected her, how the two worked together, and how Korra asked her to be her best man…woman for her wedding. She was happy with how well it turned out and wish they had stayed friends.

Now though, she isn't sure. She cares about her deeply and is worried this might cause trouble.

The door opened and in came Zhu Li with some files. "Sorry to interrupt and I know you said you were going to focus on getting dinner ready for your guests, but I needed your approval for these plans."

Asami sighed and gives her a warm smile. "I don't mind and I assume these designs came from Varrick?"

Zhu Li shook her head in response. "From the both of us. We proposed making the biplanes bigger. That way they can take more people onboard and are faster than the blimps. The source of fuel though, we are working on it."

Asami likes that idea and knew that there were people that were getting tired of the blimps, especially how the trains are much faster. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea and I think we can find a way to come up with a power source. One that is clean and won't involve spirits."

Zhu Li nods in agreement on that. "Shall we try working on this now or is it better later?"

Asami wanted to go over this now so that it can keep her mind off of things. "I think now is fine. By the way, how are things between the two of you?"

Zhu Li smiles and gives her response. "A few bumps here and there, but when we work together we can put all of that aside. I've also been thinking about wanting children, but I'm worried he might try inventing a lot of things that might end up hurting the baby."

Asami giggles knowing that might be possible, especially how when Korra was pregnant that Varrick offered ideas of his inventions to them. Many of them only freaked the poor Avatar out.

"Well, if you do decide on the baby then talk to him first and hope he won't go all out," said Asami as she goes over the documents.

"I hope so and thank you," said Zhu Li. "I also hope your dinner party tonight goes well."

Asami smiles and nods in agreement. "Me too."

 **Okay, yeah not a long chapter gain and no lemon scenes. Sorry guys, but again be patient. Also yeah for those that noticed it, I didn't have Asami and Korra hang out for the spa and everything cause I forgot. This helped explain that though. So I hope that helps.**

 **Thanks again guys for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it and I hope everyone who liked this will leave many reviews. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. See you all and take care.**


End file.
